


Join Me in the Office

by Dumplingfox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, JuZenIsMyLife???, Juzen, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumplingfox/pseuds/Dumplingfox
Summary: Zen can't handle being left alone at home without the release of phone sex, so he takes matters into his own hands. JuZen smut, read at your own risk.





	Join Me in the Office

“I’d grasp those firm thighs and press your cheeks right up against the office window, spreading you so the world outside can see… “

“Jumin, I’m so close—“

“You know that’s not the name you’d using if I were there, Zen.”

“… damnit. Sir, I’m almost there, please go on…”

_Click._

“Jumin?”

__________________

Even after he’d begrudgingly given into calling Jumin that name of all things, the other had still hung up so promptly. After a few minutes, Zen called back, in disbelief that this wasn’t some sort of odd joke. He never had quite caught onto Jumin’s humor, anyways… but there was still no answer. No replies of any form. Jumin wasn’t replying to his texts, he wasn’t on the messenger, and he’d just clicked the phone like no one’s business. 

Zen, biting his lip and still feeling the weight of his strained boner, let out an exasperated sigh of frustration as he stuffed himself gingerly back into his pants. There was no use. He’d stopped mid-workout because the selfies he’d been sending Jumin had gotten him too riled up on their own, but the replies of approval he’d received only escalated the situation.

What could he say? Zen became needy after receiving praise like that, no matter how innocently Jumin had actually meant the words. 

He’d been beyond overjoyed when he had run to the bathroom and actually gotten an answer to his desperate call for phone sex, but this cut off wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. The longer he sat and thought about it, the more angry and embarrassed he became. 

How dare that no-good, cold-hearted low life of a boyfriend—

Zen, in a bit of a tantrum, finally blew his top after about ten or so minutes of trying to keep his cool. So much for that. 

__________________

The office was soon to become a war path. The staff knew better than to deny Mr. Han’s wonderfully handsome boyfriend entrance, but Zen was far from his typical, graceful self today as he strode with purpose up to the elevator and down the familiar hall. 

He’d visited Jumin at work before, but typically never about something so… embarrassing. His blood ran hot and his skin flushed noticeably. How dare that man put him into this state. So close, and then suddenly cut off? Who did he think he is, in charge just because he’s holding the reins occasionally? Hah!

Throwing open the door at the end of the hallway left him face to face with the man himself, standing behind his desk to stare thoughtfully out the window and over the city below. Jumin turned curtly to face him, some surprise lighting his gaze but hardly altering his expression as he grinned rather pleasantly.

“Asshole,” Zen huffed, mind screaming at how painfully hard he still felt, and just how much that yearning had grown since he’d been en route. Just the thought of seeing this man could bring him to this point? This far? 

“You were going to leave me to dry like that? What, did your phone break? Did Jaehee give you paperwork?” Zen demanded, looking over the man’s desk disdainfully and giving the clearly untouched papers on Jumin’s desk a careless toss off the mahogany surface. 

Something lit in Jumin’s eyes, but his eyebrows knit with some of his own frustration. “You began sending me inappropriate photos during work, so I did my best to reply. You called me during a meeting, so I stepped out to help you. Now, you’re coming to me angry and tossing my work off my desk…?” A normally quite sultry tone was replaced with something of a scolding one. 

It wasn’t exactly something even his boyfriend had heard before, at least not to this extent, so it did have Zen reeling even as he stood there. Both hands on his desk, red eyes sending the taller man a daring glare, Zen let his anger be replaced with a stubborn pout. 

“You left me hanging during phone sex—“

“You called me for it at work. You really shouldn’t do that.”

“I really needed you—“

“Then, I’ll come home next time.” Zen’s eyes widened as Jumin turned to fully face him, only the desk between them as a more pleasant look took the other’s face. Jumin let a slight grin replace his stern lip. “Besides, you’re here now, aren’t you?” Finger letting his tie loose in a smooth, but quick motion, Zen immediately felt his skin heat once again. 

This hadn’t been what he was expecting. 

__________________

It was only seconds before they’d both rounded the desk, meeting at the side to collide in a passionate kiss, hands moving to quickly loose and remove all articles of clothing. When it came to Zen’s pants, his own already dropped, Jumin paused their embrace only to briskly turn Zen to face his face.

Bent over there, Jumin’s chest pressing hotly into the skin of Zen’s back, the two men would hear only their panting now as cumin reached around to unclasp and swiftly pull off Zen’s slick belt. His pants were soon to go, thumbs sliding down past his hips and dragging down both the of his pants as well as his boxers along with them. 

“Ahhhnn—“ Zen gasped breathily, his neck assaulted at one side as the other’s lips glided over it with kisses and gently nips. Two hands wrapped around his sides to grasp his length, the pressure so sweet and anticipated that Zen’s mind went straight to the gutter. 

It was immediately clear to both of them— what normally was a long and drawn out process just wouldn’t cut it today. Even if Jumin hadn’t been able to tell how incredibly touchy and sensitive Zen was already, his own painstakingly noticeable erection that now prodded firmly between the other’s thighs was more than enough of an indication of his own desperation.

It weren’t as if drawing Zen to his office wasn’t a beneficial plan for both of them.

Jumin’s hands took just a moment of exploration away from Zen’s shaft to fish out the lube he kept in his desk, a practice he’d started several times before this. Office sex wasn’t something he ever aimed for, but when the opportunity presented himself, even Jumin Han couldn’t resist the sight of Zen. Face reddened, panting, fully erect and bent over in yearning for his touch… how could he say no? 

Before he’d even opened the tube, Zen let out a breathy request, standing from his place against the desk to draw Jumin back behind the piece of furniture. Arms grasping the taller man’s forearms firmly, Zen’s lustful crimson eyes locked with a curious expression from the other as the white-haired man pressed the skin of his back flesh against the office window. 

The cool touch of the window pane earned an instant shiver from Zen, but the thought of being fucked up against it? It was now too tempting to resist not trying. Even if it weren’t exactly conventional, and people wouldn’t actually see, it was the thought that counts, right? 

“Here. Quickly, please,” he whined, a bit of demand seeping into his tone as Zen let his hands run loose over Jumin’s gently chiseled torso and lower body. Jumin was apt to take his time coating his fingers yet, but Zen’s incessant grasp at his hard length was more than enough to convince him to forget the details.

Haphazardly smearing the lube across his fingers, Jumin promptly lifted one of Zen’s legs, their lips meeting in another searing kiss as Jumin’s index fingers gently slipped on into explore Zen. 

“Hhhhnnng— nnnh—“ Zen moaned in frustration, the wait making him heat in further anticipation even if he’d rather forgo it right this moment. It was for the better, he’d curse as he awaited better. 

Jumin worked swiftly, aware of both their obvious need as he felt satisfied with he fit of one finger to migrate up to two, to three… Wiggling them around for several minutes, bringing himself to the brink with Zen’s broken gasps and moans filling the air, Jumin would finally withdraw his hand from between the other’s legs only to firmly grasp his thighs. 

Just as in their conversation, Zen’s upper body pressed nearly fully against the glass, his thighs spread wide and held there by Jumin as they pressed relentlessly against one another to maintain their proximity. With a gentle raise, Jumin would swiftly and rather firmly thrust into Zen.

Earning a louder cry, Jumin’s eyes closed tightly to relish that noise mixed with the sheer velvety sensation of entering his boyfriend. 

“Please, no hesitating today, just fuck me senseless,” Zen begged in a quiet whisper, voice demanding thought he knew it wasn’t quite his place here. Of course, hearing such a thing only worked to better rile up Jumin, a harder thrust from him earning a soft yelp of approval from Zen as payback. 

Their bodies were quick to find a rhythm, Zen’s rising and falling lightly as Jumin’s hips rocked back and forth at a steady pace intent on making the most of their desperation. Zen’s free hands looped themselves around Jumin, nails tracing his skin with soft scratches as they went on, bodies sliding familiarly against one another, the speed of their thrusts picking up in need and growing desperation.

To drive him further towards the edge, Zen cooed sweetly into Jumin’s ear, teeth nimbly grazing his earlobe. “Sir, you feel so good, I love this angle like that…” He praised breathlessly, knowing full well he may resent those sweet nothings later on in the day but also entirely aware of Jumin’s shift in speed and strength behind his thrusts. 

Clutching desperately to him as to not fall, Zen rode out the pleasure, mouth opening and head toppings back into a louder yell as Jumin’s fingers had nimbly reached for and delivered a gently tug at his ponytail. 

“Ninh— Sir, I’m so close,” Zen spoke in a soft beg, desperate to this time reach an orgasm as his other thoughts seemed to leave him behind there. 

“Come, Zen. Scream my name.” The simple words and easy pleasantry in his voice were enough to drive Zen off the edge just that last bit. 

Letting out a startled cry out what he’d attempted to be Jumin’s name, Zen came onto his stomach, the other lasting only a thrust longer before he too drained himself.

__________________

Panting, sweaty and exhausted, the two would rest in Jumin’s desk chair, their hair and clothing both disheveled as they began to think about the rest of their day. 

“Back to work then?” Zen questioned sweetly, a little bit of sunshine lighting his gaze as the concept of seeing his man again after work. 

“I think I should probably call actually it a day. I have manners to attend to at home,” Jumin replied calmly, grin wide and thoughtful as he looked up at Zen who straddled him, gaze warm and loving as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to the other’s forehead.


End file.
